


Passing Through

by Bunsandpups



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff sees someone he doesn't know at a party. The next day, he wishes he hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Through

            Geoff had been the last one to show up at the Halloween party. He had to admit, he was impressed by how decorated the entire place was. Not only that, but it seemed like everyone was in full costume. If he hadn’t heard the voices, he would have never found his coworkers to talk with.

            He’d just finished his second beer when he noticed a larger man dressed up as a clown. Not just any kind of clown; this guy had gone full out on the costume. It really looked like he was covered in blood and the knife he held looked very, very real. Geoff had wanted to compliment the guy, but he’d gotten sucked back into a conversation with Gavin and Ryan before he had a chance to say something. In the back of his mind, Geoff wondered who it was; they really didn’t have anyone with that kind of build that worked for them. _He might be an intern_ , Geoff thought, willing to end his curiosity there.

            The part went on until about three in the morning, when people were so exhausted they were nearly collapsing against each other. Most people spent the night, although a few made it home okay.

            The next morning, Geoff woke up to the sound of the news on the TV. Gavin had been making unintelligible squawks of fear at the broadcast, and it took Geoff a moment to understand why. On the news was a picture of the very same clown outfit, taken from afar. The man was wanted for the murder of several people across the neighborhood. A chill ran down Geoff’s spine as he remembered the stare and the smile from the night before. How long had that murderer stayed there before going on the run? Geoff didn’t want to think about it. Instead, he was willing to just be grateful that he had looked death in the eye and managed to escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Clowns, in general, are perhaps the most terrifying things people endure on a regular basis. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
